Gifted
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Ever since he was born magic has surrounded his life. Traveling across the Makai isn't something he's crazy about, but in order to become free Hiei has no choice. Hiei x Yoko yaoi ON HOLD
1. Prologue: He who will obey

**Gifted**  
>Prologue: He who will obey<p>

"They're beautiful, Hina." A ferry smiled, her brunette hair brushing against her shoulders, her brown eyes shining.

"Yes Keiko, Yukina is going to be a gem. Hiei is going to be handsome and strong just like his father." The new mother agreed, holding the newborn twins close to her as she relaxed from the delivery.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew past the cottage. The two women looked at each other, "Botan."

"Ugh, she always gives the worst gifts." Hina groaned, "Quickly Keiko, hide the children." Hina handed the ferry her children.

"Now where are those precious twins?" The blue haired ferry wondered as she entered the room through the window. She clapped her hands together and looked around the room for the babies.

"They aren't here, Botan." Hina answered from the bed as she sat up, Keiko helping. It had been hours since the delivery, but Hina was still exhausted.

"Then where are they?" Botan asked looking at the woman.

"…" The women couldn't think of a believable excuse.

"Hand them here Hina, I'm dying to see the lil' angels." Botan held out her arms, waiting to receive the small bundles. Keiko looked at Hina, Hina nodded reluctantly and Keiko went in the room that was connected to the one they were in and brought the twins. Yukina was asleep, but her brother was wide awake. Keiko handed the ferry one of the babies.

"Here we are, now let me see, what should we give this little doll?" Botan wondered aloud as she smiled at Yukina, "I've got it; I give you the gift of beauty." Botan snapped her fingers and a small sparkle of dust fell on Yukina. Botan smiled at her work and handed the girl to Keiko then took Hiei.

"Ah, this one is going to be a real heartthrob, isn't he?" Botan held Hiei in the air and looked up at him. Hiei started to become restless, "Please settle down child. You're making it hard to concentrate." Hiei kept crying for his mother or Keiko, he didn't care which as long as it wasn't Botan. Botan lowered the boy and brought him close, "I've got it; I give you the gift of obedience." Botan snapped her fingers again, "Now, stop that crying." Automatically Hiei stopped his wailing.

"What did you do?" Hina was right; she gave her son a horrible gift, now he would have to live with it forever.

"I just gave you the perfect child, Hina." Botan responded looking over her shoulder at the teal haired woman, "Go to sleep, sweetie." Botan looked at the child in her arms, Hiei's eyes closed and he relaxed in the ferry's arms.

"Please Botan, you have to take back the gift." Keiko said.

"You know I have a no return policy, Keiko." Botan handed the boy in her arms to the other ferry.

"But…uh…" Hina tried to think of something to convince Botan to take the gift back, but she couldn't.

Botan said gave Hina her best wishes then flew off on a wooden oar. Keiko and Hina looked at each other then at the baby that was sleeping against his will.

Hina hugged her son close to her and caressed his cheek, "This is bad, Keiko; this is very bad."

**To Be Continued…**

**Review **


	2. Impossible Refusal

**Gifted**  
>Ch1: Impossible Refusal<p>

Refusing is impossible for me. I have to obey, I have no choice. "Hiei, time for school, get ready." A voice called from down stairs. I groaned as I stood up against my will and moved around the room.

The door to my room opened, Keiko, the good friend of my family; well the family that I was fond of anyway, walked in. She looked at me, "Stop." She said simply. I stopped dead in my tracks, "Go wake up Yukina; I'll get your things ready." She said as she moved to take the bag I was holding from me as I walked out of the room without argument.

It was all because of that damn ferry, Botan. She's the one who gave me this so called "gift". "The gift of obedience" is what mother said she called it. "Gift my ass; what kind of gift makes you obey every command no matter what?" I thought as I knocked on Yukina's bedroom door, her room was across the hall from mine.

"I'm up Hiei." Yukina said on the other side of the door.

"Okay." I turned to go back to my room.

I can't tell anybody about it. My mother ordered me, just before she passed, not to tell anyone so they wouldn't be able to use my curse against me, but they do anyway and they aren't even aware of what they are doing to me.

It's nothing but impossible refusal for me.

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
